1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor suitable for surface mounting on a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-234943 discloses an example of a technique in this field. A surface mount motor described in this publication includes a motor body and a metal holder frame fixed to the motor body. The motor body is a brush motor and has a substantially columnar drum portion (motor casing). The rear end of the substantially columnar drum portion is closed by an end bracket made of resin. Terminal pieces (terminals) that are mounted on a circuit board and brush terminal pieces that slide with respect to a commutator are fixed to the end bracket. The metal holder frame includes a holder body that is attached to the drum portion of the motor body. The holder body includes a rectangular bottom plate portion which contacts the circuit board and a pair of clamping spring pieces that are bent upward from the long sides of the bottom plate portion and that clamp the substantially columnar drum portion of the vibration motor body. Notches are formed in a rear part of the holder body at the left and right sides thereof, and a bottom narrow portion extends between the notches. A part of the bottom narrow portion at the rear end thereof stands upward and serves as a pressing piece. Other pressing pieces are provided on a front part of the holder body such that the pressing pieces are bent inward. The pressing pieces at the front of the holder frame and the pressing piece at the rear of the holder frame regulate the displacement of the holder frame with respect to the motor body in the direction of the rotational axis.
The pressing pieces provided at the rear end of the bottom narrow portion is simply bent so as to stand upward and pressed against the end bracket. Therefore, if the motor is dropped, the pressing piece is easily deformed outward. As a result, the end bracket is easily detached from the drum portion of the motor body. If the end bracket is detached, the terminals are easily detached from the circuit board together with the end bracket, which makes it impossible to supply power to the motor.